Boy's Boarding School For Girls
by Arisa-san
Summary: Hinata wants to be a film director. Too bad the top school is for boys, only. Not that that's gonna stop her from going, as a boy. HinaSasu CHAPTER 3 UP FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic with my other one waiting but this one kept nagging at my mind. **

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. Keyword- wish**

* * *

**Boys Boarding School For Girls**

Chapter 1

Hyuuga Hinata stepped down from her carriage, reaching for her cousin's hand out of habit. As soon as her black uniform shoes hit the cobblestone she felt the chill of her dangerous plan hit her full force. All the courage she had built up during the trip from Kiri to Konoha had dwindled away.

"Hinata, boys don't help other boys get out of carriages." Neji reminded her while pushing her hand away.

"Oh! Right. Sorry!" A light blush crept into Hinata's cheeks as she snapped her hand back to her side. How was she going to last a whole year here?

When Hinata stepped into Konoha Boarding School for Boys, dressed in a boy's uniform, hair as short as a boy's, she almost died. If it hadn't been for Neji's reassuring presence, Hinata would have fainted right there, in front of all those male teens trying to find their friends and dorms.

"Hey Hinata, you sure you wanna do this?" whispered Neji.

"…"

Neji looked at his cousin's blank expression and freaked out, "Oh no. I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I let you convince me?! Now we're going to have to go back and dad is gonna kick me out and I'm going to end up living in a box like grandp—"

"Neji!" Hinata took him by the shoulders and shook him, "Relax your jaw! Breathe dude, breathe! I should be the one freaking out! But I'm not, so calm down. I'm not backing out, don't worry."

Neji looked at Hinata and after seeing the unusual determination in her face he let the situation go. He smoothed out his uniform and took a deep breath, "Ok. I'm good." Neji then stood on his tippytoes looking over the many heads of his new schoolmates, until he spotted the information desk and led Hinata to it.

"Hi, can I help you?" the lady at the desk looked up at Neji.

"Sadly, nobody can help him." smiled Hinata.

"Aww, thanks cuz!" Neji smiled sarcastically, put Hinata in a one-armed headlock, and ruffled her hair with the other hand. Then— still holding a struggling Hinata— Neji referred to the receptionist, "Hello, I'm—"

"Stupid." said Hinata

"Nooo," Neji tightened his grip, "I'm Hyuuga Neji, and this little gi— boy, is Hyuuga Hino. Could you tell us where our dorm is and give us our schedules?"

The receptionist sweatdropped at the sight before her and then typed something into her computer, "Umm, well Hyuuga Neji, you are in building two, room 232 with Naruto Uzuma—"

"What!? I specifically requested a dorm with Hino!" Neji loosened his hold on Hinata and she wormed her way out of it.

"I'm sorry but Hino is already in dorm 245 with Uchiha Sasuke."

"No wa—"

Hinata cut in, her hair a mess, "Neji, it doesn't matter. I'll still be in the same building." Hinata turned her attention to the receptionist, "could you give me my schedule and a map, please?" Truth be told, Hinata didn't want to be in the same dorm as Neji because sometimes he was just a little **too **overprotective.

The lady handed her some papers and then some to Neji, who was now spacing out.

"Ehh…Neji?" Hinata waved her hand in front of his face and when she didn't get a response, she turned, picked up her duffle bag, and went searching for her dorm, "Oh, well, too bad."

* * *

After an hour of walking through hallway after hallway, Hinata finally found dorm 245, "Alright, here we go." Hinata shifted her bag on her shoulder and unlocked the door. 

It was a rather narrow room, with one window on the far side of the room, displaying a wonderful view of the courtyard used for lunch. To the right of the window were bunk beds with a pair of curtains shielding each bed, and to the left of the window, there were two desks lined up against the wall. The bathroom was located on the right, as soon as you entered the room.

Hinata dumped her duffle bag on the floor next to the closest desk and ran into the bathroom. She splashed water onto her face and looked up into the mirror, arms resting on the bathroom counter. **I still look a lot like a girl. I hope my roommate doesn't notice... **

Hinata had originally planned to room with Neji because she wouldn't have to hide the fact that she was a girl at a boy's school. But of course that was out of the question. She was just going to have to suck it up and be a man; literally. She was not about to back out, not when she finally had the chance to learn how to be a film director.

It was her dream. Hinata was going to be a famous director; even more famous than Spielberg. But of course the top film school in the country had to be a _boys_ school; and she just had to be born a _girl._

* * *

**So did you like it? **

**Review! Happy New Year! 2008!**

** --Arisa-sama  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! Even though it sounds corny, they do urge me to keep writing. **

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. Excuse me, I go cry in corner now. **

* * *

Note: Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto are in their second year at this school. Neji is in his third. Hinata just transfered in this year.  
**  
**

** Boy's Boarding School For Girls**

Chapter 2

Hinata was still standing in front of the mirror making 'manly' faces when her roommate walked in to do his 'business'.

"Ummm..."

Hinata jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see her new roommate in the bathroom doorway. **WHOA! That's my roommate?! No Hinata! You are a boy! A girl-liking guy! But he's so cute! NO! Bad Hino!**

"I kinda have to use this room, so can you leave?" Sasuke stepped away from the door and motioned for Hinata to leave the bathroom.

Hinata only stood there, mouth open with a dark blush tinting her cheeks, not knowing if she should run or greet him; she chose the latter. Her face broke out into an awkward smile and she stuck out her hand, "Uhh, I'm Hina- uhh..I mean Hino what's your name?" Hinata inwardly strangled herself. **Way to blow your cover Hinata. **

The raven-haired guy rolled his eyes, grabbed Hinata's hand, and swung her out of the bathroom before slamming the door in her still dazed face.

"I'm Sasuke." came the muffled reply through the door, which was followed by an even more awkward 'pssss' sound.

Hinata was hiding on the top bunk twiddling her fingers, curtains closed, when Sasuke walked out into the awkward silence of the dorm room. He started unpacking his clothes and placing them in the closet to the left of the door.

Hinata braced herself for the moment when her onyx-eyed roommate would voice his discovery about her gender and she would be kicked out; but it never came. Hinata poked her confused head out between the curtains and watched Sasuke put his stuff away. **He would say something if he knew, right? Or maybe he's going to blackmail me! I don't have any money!**

"Why are you watching me?" Sasuke had turned from his suitcase to see Hinata staring at him, her eyes wide with worry.

"Oh! Wh-What are you talking about? Your crazy. W-Why would I be watching you suspiciously?! I-I wasn't! Don't look at me that way!" Hinata rambled on unintelligently for another minute until she saw Sasuke shrug stoically and reach for the doorknob, "Hey! Where are you going?" Hinata slid down the ladder and followed Sasuke out the door.

"I have to talk to a friend." Sasuke mumbled indifferently.

Hinata nodded and bowed her head. **He doesn't seem to know about me.** She walked next to him, blushing, until the end of the hallway where he stopped at room 232 and knocked, "Why are you knocking on my cousin's door?"

"Naruto's your cousin?" Sasuke glanced back at Hinata, "Wow, idiocy must run in the family." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"Who's Naru-"

"It's open!" A voice yelled from inside.

Sasuke pushed open the door and he and Hinata peered into the room, then sweat-dropped at the sight before them.

Neji was up against the far wall, on top of a desk, eyes wide with despair, "Leave me alone! I am not going to eat that!"

"Aw c'mon man! I'm telling you it's the best thing on earth!" A blond spiky-haired kid guy was pushing a cup of instant ramen up to Neji's face, trying to get him to eat it.

Neji noticed Sasuke and Hinata and his lavender eyes brightened, "Hino! I walked into the room and he attacked me with that disgusting soup! Tell him that I'm not going to eat that cup of death!" Neji pushed the blue-eyed kid out of the way, then jumped off the desk and ran behind Hinata, "He wants to kill me!" Neji hissed in her ear.

"Sasuke-teme! What's up! Who's this, you're roommate?" asked Naruto.

"Ya, his name is Hino." Sasuke motioned towards Hinata then walked into the room. He snatched Naruto's ramen and sat down on the bottom bunk to eat.

"Hey teme! You can't eat on my bed! You'll get it dirty!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and started yelling at him.

"Hinata, does he know?" whispered Neji.

Hinata turned to look at Neji incredulously, "Of course he doesn't know! I only met him like five minutes ago! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that-"

"No"

"Just don't get too close too him, he's bound to notice if you don't take care of yourself." Neji glanced suspiciously at Sasuke, who was now having a ramen eating contest with Naruto.

"Yea yea, I get it! I get it!"

Neji threw Hinata a significant look, "No Hino, I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

"Whaaa?"

"Ya I don't get it either." Neji shrugged.

"Hey Neji, Hino! Guess wat!"

"What?"

"RAMEN PARTY! WOO!"

Neji gagged, "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

That's how Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto ended up talking and eating ramen(well, except Neji) until one in the morning on their first day at Konoha Boarding School for Boys.

* * *

Hinata was rolling on the floor laughing, holding her stomach from the pain of the cramps.(A/N: laughing cramps, mind you.)

"So Naruto, you got a full scholarship to go here because you ran around your school yelling like a maniac everyday?!" Neji said, disbelieving.

"Yup Yup! It was really fun! Sasuke could've gotten one too, but he wouldn't join me."

"Oh. I'm sorry, It's just that I was a little busy, you know, being normal." Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the bed.

Naruto scowled and looked at Hinata cracking up, "Hey Hino, why did _you_ come here?"

Hinata looked up from her place on the floor, her laughter dying off, "Me? Well I'm majoring in film. I'm gonna be a director."

"That's so cool! Hey when you're famous, can I be an actor in your movies?!" Naruto pleaded.

"How are you going to memorize the lines if you can't even read?" taunted Sasuke.

Naruto scowled and Hinata chuckled, "Sure Naruto. Though you're probably going to be in the ones I make at school too."

"Awesome!" Naruto looked at Sasuke and remembered something, "Hey teme, aren't you majoring in film too?"

Sasuke nodded and glanced at Hinata. She shrugged but both of them tensed.

"Oooo! Hino looks like you've got some competition!" laughed Neji.

Hinata glared at him, "Shut up Neji! Why are you so quiet? Why don't you tell them what _you're_ majoring in?!"

"Ehh..." Everyone's attention turned Neji who was now blushing madly, "Uhh...I'm majoring in...dance."

"Nejiii." Hinata warned.

"Okay! Okay! Specifically...ballet."

"Pffft!" Naruto and Hinata rolled over on the floor, Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Hah! Neji has to wear tights!"

* * *

**So there you go. This chappie is mainly about the characters so it was kinda bland, but the next ones will be more about the actual story. **

**Please review!**

**PS. I have an idea for a story and I would like to know who you guys would like as one of the main characters. My leading lady has to be stubborn and a fighter. I was thinking maybe Hinata or Sakura because I like them and can picture them easily. My main male character would be Sasuke because he is a lot like my character-except he would talk more. But you guys can suggest whoever you want, from Naruto of course. **

** --Arisa-sama **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Yes, I took a long time to write one chapter but I had a block...ma bad...heh. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese and I'm not a man, so no, I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**B****oy's Boarding School for Girls**

Chapter 3

"How many times a day do you brush those things? No, scratch that, how many times a day **can **you brush them?" Hino leaned against the bathroom frame, arms crossed in impatience.

Sasuke just glared at her through the mirror, though the effect was much less impacting due to his foam-covered mouth.

**He looks like a rabid chicken. **Hinata tried to suppress her laughter but cackled aloud anyway.

Rabid Chicken Man glared even harder and pushed her out of the bathroom--that seemed to be happening a lot lately--managing to splatter some foam on her shoulder. He slammed the door behind her and continued brushing his already pearly-whites furiously.

"Oh _come on_! I do **not **want your citrus saliva all over my shirt!" She yelled through the bathroom door. Tilting her head away from her shoulder in disgust Hinata made her way to the closet, "I hate citrus..."

Quickly and carefully Hinata started to change from her P.E. clothes into her uniform before Sasuke finished brushing his teeth...for the fifth time that day.

Sasuke sauntered out of the bathroom just as Hinata finished buttoning up her shirt over her oppressing vest.

"Dude! Your teeth are so shiny I can see the glare through your lips!" Hinata mocked as she grabbed her film notebook from the top of her desk. She hugged it tightly to herself, then abruptly let it hang at her side instead. **Gotta think 'man' Hino!**

"Shut up. You're just jealous cause my teeth are awesome." He led her out of the dorm room after he grabbed his own notebook.

"Yea that's it, because I **want** my teeth to eventually disintegrate."

Sasuke scoffed but as they made their way to the courtyard for lunch, he pictured his teeth pulverizing.

* * *

"Seriously man, do you always have to eat that stuff?" Neji sat down next to Naruto and his ramen.

"Seriously man, do you always have to wear those tights?" Naruto taunted back, glancing at Neji's pink leotard, "It's really disturbing dude, especially cause I'm eating." Naruto slurped at his soup again.

Neji glared profusely but then slyly smiled, "Would you rather me take them off?"

"Yes please! Go change!"

"Alright, if you insist!" Neji started slipping off one of his puffy sleeves.

"Neji! Why are you taking off your clothes?!" Hino gaped disbelievingly at Neji as she made her way over to their table. **If Neji keeps this up, I won't have to worry about being thought of as a girl...not sure how to take that...**

"No I'm not! I was just kidding!"

"Neji's doing what?!" Naruto glanced back at Neji and then automatically shielded his eyes, "Dude! Not cool!"

Sasuke walked up to the table sluggishly and abruptly stopped, taken aback, "Wha- Why is Neji taking off his clothes?" He glanced at Hino, confused.

"It was just a joke! I wasn't actually gonna take them off!"

"Sure Neji, because people normally kid around about taking off their clothes in public." Hino stated sarcastically.

"Ya Neji. But we understand, I mean if I were wearing a pink tutu, I would wanna take it off too." Sasuke added with a shrug and sat down.

Neji growled in frustration, "Ahh! You guys depress me!" he snatched his backpack and stomped towards his ballet class.

Hino, Naruto, and Sasuke stared at each other.

"Yea, I can't take that statement seriously coming from a guy wearing pink tights." Naruto laughed.

Hinata laughed and sat down across the two boys, "What will I do with him? Anyway, Naruto, are you busy next week? I mean like the whole week."

Naruto picked up his ramen and started drinking from the cup, he shook his head at her, then his eyebrows shifted into a questioning stance.

"Good! Because next week I'm filming something and I need you to be my lead actor."

Sasuke glanced uneasily at Hino. From the moment he found that Hino was studying to be director he had felt a competitive vibe between them. It was as if he could feel that vibe pulsing, it was whispering urgently at him, "_He's getting ahead, Sasuke! You gotta beat him down, Sasuke! Beat him down!"_ He lifted the cover of his notebook and stared at the empty page glaring back.

"Really? Sa-weet! My first job!" Naruto grinned excitedly and snatched Hino's notebook, he flipped through the empty pages frantically, "Where is it? Where's the script?!"

"Hey, simmer down now," Hinata reached for the book and set it down beside her on the bench. The bell rang somewhere in the building and students in the courtyard started for their next class, "I haven't even started it. But I'll have it done by Monday, don't worry. Actually, Sasuke..."

Sasuke blocked out Hino's voice as he stared into space. Today was Friday. _He's going to write a script in two days?! _The vibe pulsed again.

"Sasuke, are you listening? Will you do it?" Sasuke stood up abruptly and Hino and Naruto looked up, he looked back at them, then rushed off towards film class.

"Umm...what's up with him?" Naruto started to get up as well.

"I don't know," Hinata voiced nonchalantly, "he's probably gonna go shower in mouthwash, or toothpaste or something."

"Dude, repulsive mental imagery."

"Ha, sorry man, see ya later." Hinata waved at Naruto and headed to film class as well.

* * *

The halls were crowded and every time she glanced at a guys face she would abruptly look down.** That guy definitely knows! So does that one! **It was like everybody had just stopped to look at her. Hinata was blushing now and all she could hear were her short quick breaths and her increasingly fast footsteps. **This disguise is a complete failure! I should have listened to Neji when he told me to go with the bald look. **

The tardy bell rang and Hinata spared a glance upwards. She sprinted through the last hallway and when she saw her classroom, Sasuke sprang up to her mind. **He definitley rejected me when I asked him for help on my film. But maybe not...I mean he really didn't say 'No'. But he never really said 'Yes' either....Hmmm....Ugh! Why do I care if he helps or not?! It's my own film! But he's probably really amazing and he's fun to hang out with....Okay I've convinced myself. I'll ask him one more time_!_**

Hinata reached for the doorknob and yanked open the door. As soon as she did she looked up eagerly and the first face she saw was Sasuke's, it was glaring at her.

* * *

**I kinda like this chapter but I wasn't really satisfied with the end because my dad gave me about a minute to write the last paragraph before I went to bed.**

** I'm pretty sure that if I had disobeyed he would off chopped off my head....hehe....no but seriously, I would not be living right now.**

**Ha. Please review and keep reading!  
**

**--Arisa-san  
**


End file.
